Sacrificial Lamb
by dragonmaiden50
Summary: Hanatarou lays dieing and his life flashes before his eyes revealing his secret love for Ichigo. HanaXRenji IchigoXRukia HanaXIchigo.


Rated T for violence and some swearing

Author's note: Okay so this is a short fic that has been bugging my subconscious endlessly. For those reading Trials of Love, don't panic I will continue to write it, this is just something I had to do. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it. Also there is some RukiaXIchigo and IchigoX Hanatarou and RenjiXHanatarou (although no yoai or lemon action).

Arigato- thanks

* * *

The arrancar were swarming around my comrades above. I calmly worked on Rukia, Ichigo's fiancé. Her sword arm had been badly wounded, but I was able to mend the nerves and muscles quickly. She took off saying, "Arigato Hanatarou."

I looked after her, feeling stranded on the ground, barely able to shunpo let alone support myself on my reitsu. I looked in desperate hope at the orange haired man, feeling my heart twinge painfully. Ichigo stood about a hundred yards above me fighting Aizen viciously.

Aizen swung at Ichigo who stopped the blow. They pushed on each others blades, grimacing. My eyes caught just a blur of silver hair and a fox like grin. Gin had moved behind Ichigo. He looked behind him at his soon to be killer, unable to push Aizen off before he was stabbed.

It was like something inside me snapped. Instinct and adrenaline took over my body and I shunpoed up into the sky. I pushed Ichigo away and felt cold metal slice into body. I looked down to see the tip of Gin's blade poking out of my hakamo. Aizen's sword had sliced into my chest. It didn't take a medic to know these wounds were fatal.

I tasted metallic as I coughed up a lungful of blood. Aizen looked into my eyes, obviously displeased I had taken the place of his victim. I gazed back defiantly. Aizen pulled his sword out of me with a sickening sound. I gasped as the elements met my bleeding wounds. God it hurt like a bitch! Even worse then when Rukia had struck me in Hueco Mundo.

I turned my eyes to the man I had saved. Ichigo was looking at me with shock and grief. It hurt me to see him like that, but I smiled reassuringly. Gin sniffed and pulled out allowing another torrent of blood to soak my clothes.

Falling felt nice. The weightlessness left little pain, although the rushing wind stung my wounds. It was like floating. Somewhere in my confused mind, I realized that I had shunpoed. I cheered inwardly.

I was surprised when I was caught. I had expected to slam into hard concrete. I looked up at that angelic face. His usually scowling eyes were now filled with horror. Ichigo held me protectively to his body. The contact sent my already struggling heart beating.

"Hanatarou. It's okay we'll get Inoue to heal you. You'll be…"

"Ich…Ichigo," I managed to say. Speaking made my lungs ache. "It's o..okay. Just…kill Aizen." He nodded placing me on someone's flower garden. Aizen was above us waiting for Ichigo.

"Aizen, this is the last time you're hurting one of my friends!!" Ichigo shouted launching up at the man.

I remember losing consciousness momentarily, but my body's need to survive pulled me back to the living world. The flowers around me were beautiful. The red and orange blooms were probably the last before the winter frost. My blood was watering the flowers.

flashbacks&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I watched horrified as Ichigo fought Renji. This couldn't end well. Already both men were bleeding profusely from multiple injuries. My 'kidnapper,' Ichigo, was the worst for wear.

I healed his wounds later in the sewer. The sexy toned body beneath me sent shivers up my spine. Why? Why did I have to feel this way about _him_. I brushed it off as hormones and an adrenaline rush from watching the fight. He was here to save Rukia-chan, the first person to ever give a shit about my existence. That was all, nothing more.

* * *

I faced Byakuya determinedly. We'd come too far to fail. I'd save Rukia-chan in the only way I could. I'd distract Byakuya long enough for them to run, even if it meant dying.

Suddenly, Ganju was before me taking my place.

* * *

I woke from my dream disoriented. Flashes of orange hair and warm brown eyes invaded my half asleep mind. I touched my neck where dream-Ichigo had given me a hicky. My crush had grown considerably in the last few months.

Unfortunately, I knew for a fact that it was a hopeless crush. How could Ichigo Kurosaki ever love me?

Ichigo and Rukia were going out on their first date. It hurt to know he cared for someone else. That night I cried into my pillow, alone. Even with friends, I was always alone.

* * *

They were getting married next summer. I had accepted I would never be with Ichigo, but the longing was never far away. The engagement party was fun. Rukia-chan convinced me to drink some sake. The buzz I got made the slight ache in my heart bearable.

Some time during the night a very drunk Renji kissed me. I clung to a desperate idea as I kissed back. Maybe, having someone else would stop the pain; fill the hole that Ichigo had left.

That night we had sex. After Renji had slipped into sleep, I cried.

Renji and I saw each other for a month. The relationship didn't work out. I was too quiet and humble. Renji was far too loud and competitive. I didn't weep when he told me he didn't want to be with me anymore. I hugged him, telling him I agreed. We weren't right for each other.

* * *

I carried Rukia-chan's limp body. I was scared shitless. The likely hood I would get out alive was minimal if one of the arrancar decided to kill me, but I had to come. Ichigo was here and if he was in trouble I would help in what ever way I could. That's what you did when you loved someone.

Rukia-chan suddenly stiffened in my arms. Her blade was so fast I barely felt it slice my chest.

End flashback&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ichigo decapitated Aizen. I watched the body fall to the ground and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hanatarou!" Rukia-chan skidded to a halt before my bleeding body. Tears were already threatening to spill over as she hastily called up her healing kido. I already knew it was useless. Only someone with Unohana's skills could save me now.

"Ru…Rukia…Stop…Please," I managed to say. My whole body was going numb as various organs shut down. She was crying. I tried to reach up to brush her tears away, but I only managed to twitch my fingers.

I felt calloused hands reach down and grasp my hand, squeezing it slightly. It was Renji. I smiled up at him as my breathing got more ragged. I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Ru…kia….Ren…ji." The two leaned in knowing these were probably my last words. "Be….hap…happy."

"Of course, Hanatarou," whispered Rukia-chan between sobs. I managed to smile. I took a deep breath and then the darkness overtook me.

I gave myself up. I was the sacrificial lamb for their victory. I died happy knowing I had achieved something.

* * *

The end. ===== REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
